leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stand Tall
Stand Tall is the opening theme song for the English dub of the nineteenth season, Pokémon the Series: XYZ. It was used from From A to Z! to The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the third Japanese opening, . A full-length version is used as the opening song of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, with guitars by Stan Cotey and mixed by Jeff Stuart Saltzman. Lyrics TV version I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner Knock me down, I'll just get up again You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner Pokémon, Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em all! I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner Pokémon, Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em all! Movie version I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner No beginner Gotta catch 'em all! I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner Knock me down, I'll just get up again You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner Pokémon, Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em all! You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner Pokémon, Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em all! I've got all my friends beside me I'm keeping my eye on the ball With the wisdom of years to guide me, I'm gonna catch 'em all! Characters * * * * * Jessie * James * Alain * Sawyer * Lysandre * Xerosic * Aliana * Bryony * Celosia * Mable Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; disguised as Pikachu) * ( ; Mega Sceptile) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; Z2) Opening animation spoilers * Sawyer's Grovyle evolves into a and is able to Mega Evolve. Video 1m|Pokemon|color=A1D175|colordark=6FB82B|colorlight=6FB82B}} Trivia * This song was uploaded to the official YouTube channel on April 20, 2016. * The opening animation wasn't updated to include Ash's Noivern. * An instrumental version of this song was used in Party Dancecapades!, A Meeting of Two Journeys!, A Keeper for Keeps?, The Synchronicity Test!, Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, A Real Icebreaker!, A Riveting Rivalry!, Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Rocking Kalos Defenses!, and Facing the Needs of the Many!. * This is the only English opening theme to not have "Pokémon" in the last line of the song. * The movie version has a violin playing during the instrumental break, but it is only present in the English audio track and not in any international versions. In other languages I know that |da= I'm Proud |nl= I stand strong |fi= I'm not afraid |fr_eu= I am proud |de= I am strong |he= Chapter: Conditions for Battle |it= I don't give up |no= I am proud |pl= My day |pt_br= I'll Go to the Fight |pt_eu= I'm at the Top |ru= I go forward |es_la= I'm standing |es_eu= I'm a winner |sv= I stand straight |tr= I stand upright }} Category:English opening themes de:Ich bin stark (Musiktitel) es:OP19 fr:Je suis fier it:Non mi arrendo zh:Stand Tall